List of runes (Historical)
Runes are enhancements that the Summoner provides to their champion. This is a list of all regular runes sorted by their effect, allowing an easy comparison based on which one gives the best bonus for a given stat (as of client version number 1.06.19). This table is also available in spreadsheet format displayed by name or by primary. *Primary Marks: **Alacrity (Attack Speed) **Desolation (Armor Penetration) **Furor (Critical Damage) **Insight (Magic Penetration) **Malice (Critical Chance) **Might (Attack Damage per level) **Strength (Attack Damage) **Destruction (Armor Penetration / Magic Penetration) *Primary Seals: **Avarice (Gold / 10 sec) **Clarity (Mana Regen / 5 sec per level) **Defense (Armor per level) **Endurance (Health %) **Fortitude (Health) **Lucidity (Energy Regen / 5 sec per level) **Meditation (Energy Regen / 5 sec) **Regeneration (Health Regen / 5 sec per level) **Replenishment (Mana Regen / 5 sec) **Resilience (Armor) **Vigor (Health Regen / 5 sec) **Vitality (Health per level) *Primary Glyphs: **Acumen (Energy) **Celerity (Cooldown Reduction per level) **Focus (Cooldown Reduction) **Force (Ability Power per level) **Intellect (Mana) **Knowledge (Mana per level) **Potency (Ability Power) **Sapience (Energy per level) **Shielding (Magic Resist per level) **Warding (Magic Resist) *All the Quintessences have the max possible effect, and the following are only found as Quintessences: **Revival (Reduction of Time Dead) **Swiftness (Movement Speed) **Wisdom (Experience Gained) **Vampirism (Lifesteal) **Transmutation (Spell Vamp) *Although Quintessences have the max possible effect, you may only have three instead of the nine marks, seals, or glyphs - this means one quintessence should be equal to three or more runes in order to qualify as a "Primary" Quintessence. The following Quintessences have greater effect than three primary runes: **Avarice (Gold / 10 sec) **Clarity (Mana Regen / 5 sec per level) **Fortitude (Health) **Intellect (Mana) **Potency (Ability Power) **Replenishment (Mana Regen / 5 sec) **Resilience (Armor) **Vigor (Health Regen / 5 sec) **Warding (Magic Resist) Seasonal Event Runes Additionally, unique runes were sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, 2010 Harrowing, and the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The ones sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, and 2010 Harrowing are not equivalent to Lesser, Normal, or Greater Tier runes, but instead occupy Tiers 1.5 and 2.5, between Lesser/Normal and Normal/Greater, respectively. Those sold during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown are Tier 3 (Greater) runes, at a 25% reduced price of their counterparts. 2009 Snowdown Showdown * Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane (Tier 2.5, critical damage) * Glyph of the Special Stocking (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Seal of the Elusive Snowflake (Tier 2.5, dodge chance) * Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum (Tier 1.5, critical chance) * Glyph of the Gracious Gift (Tier 1.5, AP per level) * Seal of the Stout Snowman (Tier 1.5, HP per level) 2010 Winter Games Celebration * Mark of the Combatant (Tier 2.5, critical damage) * Lesser Mark of Alpine Alacrity (Tier 1.5, attack speed) * Seal of the Extreme (Tier 2.5, dodge) * Lesser Seal of the Medalist (Tier 1.5, health) * Glyph of the Soaring Slalom (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Lesser Glyph of the Challenger (Tier 1.5, AP per level) 2010 Harrowing * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, +1.75 Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, +3.62 3.08 Armor Penetration) 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown * Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude - Health * Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush - Movement Speed * Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present - Magic Penetration * Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath - Armor Penetration 2011 Razer Runes Promotion * Razer Quintessence of Speed - Movement Speed * Razer Mark of Precision - Critical Strike 2011 Harrowing * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, +1.75 Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, +3.08 Armor Penetration) Full Runes List Category:Runes Category:Lists Category:PVP.net Category:The Store